He Loves You Not
by Mandy Rose
Summary: In their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione have finally gotten together. Ginny's jealous and would do anything to make Harry be hers.


Disclaimer: I don't own it, J.K. Rowling has that honor. A/N: This is a song-fic. I used the song "He loves you not" by Dream. This is my first ever song fic so I hope it's good. Please Read and review. No Flames!  
  
  
  
  
  
'There they are again,' thought Ginny as she walked into the common room,' Harry and Hermione..Harry and Hermione. That's the way it's been since the beginning. I'll never get my turn unless I do it now'. Decided a jealous Ginny who couldn't help but stare with loathing in her eyes.  
  
Hermione didn't like it one bit the way Ginny was staring. They had been friends once but as soon as she started having feelings towards Harry their friendship had vanished. 'She better not even try it,' Thought Hermione. He's mine and always will be.  
  
He loves me, he loves you not He loves me, he loves me not He loves me he loves you not he loves you not he loves you not  
  
'Why does Ginny have to stare all the time?' Thought Harry,' I made it quite clear that me and her well..there's nothing to say. There is no Harry  
  
and Ginny. I'm with Hermione where I belong.' "Hi Harry," said Ginny. Squeezing on the tiny spot on the opposite side of Harry on the sofa. She saw him look at so she flipped her hair. As soon as she did it he looked back at Hermione. 'Breathe in and out. He will be yours. You can never let him be Hermione's,' thought Ginny.  
  
'Does she actually think she's attractive in that V neck line?' Thought Hermione watching Ginny squeeze next to Harry. 'Maybe he's actually falling for it. I don't know what I'll do with out him,' Thought Hermione as her paranoia began to come out.  
  
'Will she just back off. It smells like she took a bath in some cheap perfume,' Thought Harry to himself. He saw her flip her hair. 'Has she ever heard of the word subtle,' Thought Harry.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got, You can take a chance, and take your best shot, Say what you want girl, do whatcha do, He's never gonna, gonna make it with you  
  
"So Harry what are you going to do today?" asked Ginny getting his attention by putting her right hand on his shoulder. 'Oh Harry why can't you just make this easy and see it was me you were meant to be with. Not some bookworm like Hermione. She liked the feel of his shoulder. You're going to be mine,' Decided Ginny.  
  
'She better get her hands off of him. He couldn't be stupid enough to fall for this could he? Didn't he just yesterday tell me that he loves me? Then a gain look at Ron. In our fifth year here he took me out, told me he loved me, then broke up with me the next day to date Lavender Brown. Could history be repeating itself?' Thought Hermione.  
  
'Unwanted physical contact,' Thought Harry. "Err... I was just thinking about practicing for the next Quidditch match," said Harry. He tried to wiggle out of Ginny's grasp but with no success. 'Can't she ever take a hint. I don't want to be with her. I want to be with Hermione,' Thought Harry.  
  
Your pullin' petals off a flower tryin' to get your way, (way) Keep pullin' till its says what you want it to say, (say) Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, But he'd still be my baby, And I know you can hardly wait 'till I'm away from him, Instinctively, I know what your thinkin', You'll be givin' him an open invitation, But my baby won't be taken in... (nooo..)  
  
"Can I come watch?" asked Ginny giving him a smile. 'See Hermione, I always get what I want. You've had your chance so now it's mine. Come on Harry you're not stupid you know who you really love,' Thought Ginny. She was now resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
'Is he just going to let her do that? Do I really mean nothing to him?' thought Hermione. Then she started getting over the paranoia and became mad as Ginny put her chin on his shoulder. 'If she doesn't stop I wonder which Hex I should use,' Thought Hermione contemplating the idea.  
  
"Actually, I was going to go with Hermione so maybe you should find something else to do," said Harry getting very aggravated. He turned to face Hermione. Him doing that caused Ginny's chin to fall off his shoulder and hit the hard part of the sofa. 'Serves you right,' Thought Harry trying hard not to laugh.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips, Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss) You can flirt your pretty eyes, He ain't got his hands tied.. No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not, No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not...  
  
'Damn it. I must of looked like a fool. How come Hermione can do everything right in his eyes. I need it to be me that he looks to that way. I won't give up,' Thought Ginny rubbing her chin from where it hit. "Are you sure," said Ginny sticking out her bottom lip. 'Why do you want her when you can have me?' Thought Ginny hoping this was working.  
  
'Does she know how to look more ridiculous?' Thought Hermione. She then scowled at Ginny. 'She needs to just go away. No one wants her. She only wants to date Harry because he's the only one who won't go out with her,' Decided a more confident Hermione.  
  
'Ginny you look so immature right now,' Thought Harry as she stuck out her lip. "I don't think so. Hermione's only going because she wants to support me but you'd go just to try and distract me," said Harry. He didn't want to hurt his best friend's little sister, but she was taking it too far.  
  
You're the kinda girl that's always up for do-or-dare Only want him just because he's there, Always lookin for a new ride, The grass is greener on the other side! You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearing no, (no) All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go, (go) Doesn't matter how hard you try, You're never gonna get with my guy..  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. 'How dare he? I am the most wanted girl in this school. This is so not fair,' Thought Ginny trying to choose her words carefully. 'At least he notices mem' Decided Ginny. She then spoke. "At least I'm a pleasant distraction," said Ginny with a wink.  
  
'Say something please Harry. Make her leave us alone. I wonder how she'd look if a pulled my wand out on her,' Thought Hermione and she couldn't help but chuckle. When she did Ginny glared at her. 'Oh you'll be sorry soon enough,' Thought Hermione.  
  
"No, I don't really think so," said Harry shaking his head. "Hermione is my only pleasant distraction," finished Harry smirking. 'That's what you get. Now just go bug someone else and get off of me before I gag on your cheap perfume,' Thought Harry hoping Ginny finally got the hint.  
  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, He's into what he's got, (and that's me) He loves me, he loves you not, No matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you, (with you..) He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not...  
  
'I guess I have no choice but to lay it all on the line. If it doesn't work Hermione wins. I hate her. Just breathe. You can do this,' Thought Ginny going over in her head what she was going to say. She folded her hands together then talked. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" asked Ginny. 'Just by the look in his eyes he's mine,' Decided Ginny being proud of herself.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard was true. 'Where does she get off asking out my boyfriend? I'll hurt her so bad. Why wait I'll do it now,' Thought Hermione. She reached in the pocket of her robes and pulled out her wand. She was ready to use it. She would have no regrets.  
  
"Ginny, you have the wrong idea. I don't want to date you. I never have and never will," said Harry. 'Maybe this will put an end to everything. I t think Hermione may have the right idea taking her wand out. No, violence doesn't solve anything. That was proven seventeen years ago by Lord Voldemort,' Thought Harry.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you Give it your all girl, give it all you got, You can take a chance, take your best shot, Say what you want girl, do whatcha do, He's never gonna make it with you.. You can pout your cherry lips, Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss) You can flirt your pretty eyes, He ain't got his hands tied..  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. 'I'll show them. They will never underestimate me again. Nor will they ever forget me. Harry you will be so sorry because of what you missed out on. It will haunt you very day of your life,' Thought Ginny standing up. She stood in front of Harry, bent down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
'That's it. Now it's time. I'm not sorry,' Thought Hermione. She got up when Ginny did. While Ginny bent down and kissed Harry, Hermione pointed the wand at Ginny and put the Canary Transfiguration Hex on her. Ginny turned into a giant canary.  
  
Harry felt like throwing up and even gagged a little when Ginny kissed him. He then laughed so hard he couldn't see from tears when Hermione hexed her. 'That's my girl and the only girl I want,' Thought Harry taking Hermione's hand and having her sit back down next to him. With a grin, Harry turned to Hermione and then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing the only girl he ever wanted.  
  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, He's into what he's got, (take your best shot..) He loves me, he loves you not... No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants, He's into what he's got, (and that's me) He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,(he's my guy) He's into what he's got (and that's me) He loves me, He loves you not... 


End file.
